emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7156 (14th April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot The police arrive to question Jimmy and Carly over the break-in at Sunil's. Rhona is uneasy at James's tone regarding Paddy and Chas. On hearing more facts, James is even more suspicious of their relationship. Chrissie and her ex Donny bicker when he arrives to see Lachlan. James makes accusations to Chas, leaving her reeling by his words. Jacob goes to see Rakesh, enquiring about the costs for his lawyer services. He explains that he was the one who smashed up Home Farm and he now wants go to the police. Debbie warns Jimmy that he better not have got Charity's business into trouble when they return from the police station. James bumps into Emma and admits that he's had an argument with Chas. Emma almost can't contain her delight and is determined to meddle further and invites him back for a drink. Chrissie is stressed as she tells Donny what Lachlan has done, but asks Donny to keep up her lie about not being able to make court. James confides in Emma over his relationship problems with Chas. Alicia and David arrive to collect Jacob from Rakesh, but he is still determined to confess to the police and Alicia is torn over what to do for the best. Carly continues to ruffle feathers and finds herself in a heated argument with Debbie which Bob has to drag her away from. Lachlan's delighted when he arrives home to find Donny is staying for a while. Robert suggests he book himself into the B&B but is irritated when Lawrence invites him to stay at the house and Chrissie agrees. Bob argues with Carly over her behaviour. As Carly turns her insults on Brenda, Bob tells her to pack her things and get out. Emma continues to ply James with alcohol and the pair comment on how nice a time they're having together. Emma tells him that she misses him and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw *Donny Cairn - Alan Convy Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway and backroom *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Cemetery *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms Memorable dialogue James Barton: "You can't deny you said it." Chas Dingle: "I don't, I do love Paddy! I also love Marlon's shepherd pie but I do not go to bed with one!" Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes